


Friend in me

by weirdseej



Category: Flash Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdseej/pseuds/weirdseej
Summary: Finally I got her. Another one down for my collection.





	Friend in me

"Aren’t you scared?"

"Actually I do not see the use of being afraid by this point I now consider you one of my friends and a forever companion. You are the only one I have. You were there when everyone turned their backs to me"

"So you should hurry up and do it" encouraging her more. I can't wait. I have invested so much time with her. It is getting kind of tiring.

"I guess I should. Oh btw thank you for advising me to do this. I will now be free."

Freedom.... funny that is not how all of this will play out. But I guess she can see it for herself what will happen.

After a short while I see that she completed the deed.

She did it. She succumbed to the darkness I possess. I have been haunting her and keeping her awake at night. Finally I got her. Another one down for my collection.

I guess my persuasions are on point nowadays. I can pose as a cheery companions and fool people. My lord will be very proud.

I did not harm her. I just gave her what she wants and she did my bidding.

But that is her mistake i am never her friend.


End file.
